Se for destino
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Amar era um pecado para a jovem e intensa Sara. [Para Lanah]


**Se for destino...**

**By: Anna C. Lennox**

**Beta: Kyhara**

**Dedicado: Lanah**

Ele estava ali, tão perto e tão longe de si! Era pecado amar o próprio irmão... Era pecado amar e até mesmo morrer.

_**Setsuna...**_

Ele, um ser tão perfeito, uma parte de sua carne, tinha os seus olhos e quase a mesma cor de seus cabelos. O tom da pele era perfeita e o mesmo sorriso.

**Setsuna... meu irmão...**

Levando as mãos aos cabelos ondulados, Sara apertou os olhos castanhos claros com força desnecessária, querendo encontrar um simples antídoto contra aquele amor cruel que assolava com força descomunal a sua frágil e virgem entranha.

O que fizera de tão grave, que Deus, com todo o alento do seu lado perverso, conjurara as piores maldições que poderia ter.

Sara Mudou, amava o seu sangue com todos os viveres de uma mulher apaixonada. Sofria! Tolerava ainda mais ver a dor nos olhos de seu querido irmão. Ele também a amava! Era visível até mesmo aos olhos de sua mãe, cujo puritanismo era maior do que o carinho maternal.

**Mas quem entenderia? **

Nervosa, sentiu sobre o baquinho humilde, ao pé de uma grande frondosa cerejeira, que exalava por todos os cantos a sua áurea magnânima. Com a cabeça apoiada no tronco, Sara olhou para o céu primaveril com tons azul que não possuía nenhuma nuvem que pudesse depor contra a sua beleza.

**Ninguém compreenderia aquele amor incestuoso? Ninguém poderia saber que ambos mantinham um caso...**

**Não, ninguém compreenderia...**

**E ela sofria... **

-O amor pode romper as barreiras do céu e do inferno, minha cara. - sussurrou a voz esdrúxula como um piar de um passarinho.

Assustada, Sara olhou para os lados e nada pode ver. Contraindo as mandíbulas voltou novamente a fechar os olhos, não querendo, de maneira nenhuma, presenciar a cena de assedio, no qual, sua melhor amiga dava em cima de seu amante-irmão.

-O ciúme é tão amargo como um fruto podre de uma árvore. Não pense! não se aponte! Ele é seu e a culpa não é sua.

Em alerta, a jovem mais uma vez olhou para os lados e nada viu a não ser um casal apaixonado, que mais adiante se amassavam sob a sombra da cerejeira.

-Devo estar louca! - falou sacudindo a cabeça.

-Não, não está!

-Quem é você? - murmurou ela novamente sacudindo a cabeça.

-Eu sou aquela que mora entre os humanos e que não pode ser vista!

-Meu anjo da guarda?

-Não, não chego a ser tão pura! - respondeu entre rizinhos. - Sou tão humana como você.

**Sim, eu sou uma maluca! Deveria ter procurado aquele maldito analista que mamãe havia indicado. Além de amar o único homem que não podia, estou escutando vozes de seres "sobre-humanos". **

-Sei...

-Não se deixe envergar pela posse inimiga, cara. - Sara olhou para o irmão que sorria timidamente para Ruri.

**Tinham que manter a aparência. Hahaha, hipocrisia maligna, que perverter** **a minha alma, vendendo cada dia um pedaço ao diabo. **

**A noite vinha e escuridão corrompida cobria com brumas perversas o pecado que se apossava do seu corpo e inundava seus lábios. **

Dando as costas, Sara levantou rapidamente. Não queira presenciar mais uma cena daquele romance maldito. Não queria ver os lábios, que pertenciam apenas a ela, tocar a boca execrada de Ruri. Caminhando, caminha para traição pérfida, no qual ela teria que engoli o asco para não debulhar em lágrimas.

**Ele te ama... **

**Ele a deseja...**

**Apenas você que é a luz dele...**

**E por apenas você que ele acende... **

**Engula o asco...e espere a noite fria, que ele vai voltar para seus braços. **

Colocando o boné azul começou a andar. Não olhava, não queria, não podia! Tinha que seguir cega, por que, senão não conseguiria.

Caminhou por minutos até chegar ao seu destino, o Sedan prateado parado devidamente no meio fio. Não pensou duas vezes antes de ligar o carro e partir. Setsuna e Ruri que pegassem um ônibus. Ela que não queria ter o pecado, que se chamava amor, esfregado em seu semblante pálido! Uma mentira sem face, e que jamais teria fim.

**---------------**

Sara não estava em seu quarto. Ela se encontrava muito longe, longe de mais do murais do castelo invisível de seu leito. Estava deitada sobre a relva mágica da ilusão, estava sobre nuvens de algodão, sua mente não havia culpa, não a recriminava pela sua constante iniqüidade.

Era o prazer do gozo, o toque amalucado em seus seios e pescoço. Era o contato dos corpos, era o carinho da paixão.

Sara era Setsuna... e Setsuna era Sara. Abraçados, formando um só corpo! A palavras não merecia ser falada. A magia, que sobressaia de seus corpos, exalava um cheiro que só apenas eles poderiam entender.

Sabiam que o destino era compassivo aquele amor e logo colocaria empecilhos. Quem sabe um marido para Sara e um filho para Setsuna! Ruri já planejava um casamento imaginário, que ele, por fraqueza, estava concordando em participar.

**Cristo, por que novamente cedi aos carinhos dos dedos dele? Por quê? Por que não dizer não aos afagos e aos seus beijos?**

**Sou uma doente! Estou amontoada de amor.**

-Sara...sara... - sussurrava ele, beijando os seus cabelos que caiam como cascata em seu torso liso e magro. - O que fizemos?

-Você quer que eu ainda responda, Setsuna?

-Não...não é necessário.

Realmente não era. Ele parecia ser tão livre de culpa, aliais, o tolo parecia ser afetuoso a ele. Acarinhando a face reta e bem adornada, Sara sorriu com amor e com uma pontada de dor.

-O meu inferno é te amar, Sara.

-Não me ame... é mais fácil...

-Não, não é. - beijando carinhoso. - Essa nunca foi a solução e temo que jamais será!

**Nunca haverá outro homem para mim! Deus não era nada bom ao me dar essa certeza. Sempre seria uma pecadora, uma pérfida que compartilharia a cama com o irmão. A consangüinidade não seria barreira para traição e eles sempre seriam amantes da escuridão, pois era justamente quando tudo era quieto e escuro que as suas almas se concebiam em uma só.**

-Não me importa o amanhã, Setsuna, se hoje, eu ainda o tenho entre braços.

-Sara...

-Shhh, por hoje, apenas por hoje, acaricie meus cabelos e durma do meu lado!

O beijo cálido e natural calou o seu espectro atormentado e no contato doce das línguas, Sara aceitou o seu traiçoeiro destino!

**Fim!**

N/A: Bem, dedico essa fic a querida Lanah fanática por AS e que me ensinou a ser fã da Kaori Yuki. Ainda não sei muito sobre Angel Sanctuary, contudoestou aprendendo coisas interessantes sobre esse maravilhoso mangá. Mas acho que deu para entender um pouco a fic...não atrevi a adentrar muitos nos pontos principais dele e por esse motivo, e por issoquero contar com a compreensão de todos.

Agora, espero que tenham gostado. Não hesitem em deixar a sua review! Please eu preciso dela...

Obrigada pela atenção!

Beijos!

Anna C. Lennox


End file.
